gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Gundam Type Leos Agios Phase
The Extreme Gundam Type Leos Agios Phase (エクストリームガンダムアイオスフェース) is one of the variants of Extreme Gundam Type Leos The unit was featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost and was piloted by Leos Alloy. Technology & Combat Characteristics An Assault configuration developed from the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, the Agios Phase of the Type Leos was designed in mind to be an equal counterpart to the original Extreme Gundam's Ignith Phase: as such, it dons a set of glowing wings equipped with a funnel system, which houses 8 funnels, and a beam rifle with greater range. Equipped with this Armor Pack, the Type Leos bears a striking resemblance to the Strike Freedom Gundam, both in terms of its wings' structure and its remote weapons, which even mirrors the Freedom's own 8 Super DRAGOON Pods. Armaments ;*Beam Sabers :The unit's standard close combat armaments. The beam sabers presumably have an high output, allowing them to slice a mobile suit in half. Leos has also been seen combining the two sabers together to form a larger beam sword for greater cutting power. ;*Long Beam Rifle :The unit's standard long ranged armament, which can hold up to several shots and can adjust its power output when necessary. At higher outputs, the rifle's beam shots produce a sparkling trail. ;*Shield :The unit were equipped with an standard shield and it was used to defend itself against vulcan fire and missile attacks. ;*Agios Funnels :Developed from the Super DRAGOON Pods, these remote controlled weaponry were equipped on the wings of the suit. When deployed, Leos uses his thoughts to guide the funnels to attack its opponents using specialized beam guns. In Extreme Evolution, the Agios Funnels can instantly warp in the immediate vicinity of a targeted foe when deployed, dramatically increasing their potential. They can also form a temporary barrier, group together to fire larger beams or overload circuits, momentarily stunning the target. Additionally, the funnels themselves can combine together to form a large sword called Sacred Sword and slash targets with their bladed edges, similar to the Fangs and Bits found on GN-powered Mobile Suits such as GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei and GNT-0000 00 Qan(T). System Features ;*Extreme Evolution :A new system integrated into the Extreme Gundam's frame that draws out the true power of the phases. When used with the Agios, it causes the wings, the chest and skirt armor to glow. The wings themselves can now be deployed and give off a sparkling effect similar to the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam's HiMAT wings. The beam rifle's shots also possess a similar property as well. Lastly, the Agios Funnels' power is fully developed, gaining the ability to teleport and group together for a multitude of purposes. Notes and Trivia The word Agios or Άγιος is a Greek word, referring to masculine form of a sacred person or a saint. This falls in line with both the units glowing wing design as well as Leos' more soft-spoken tone when using this configuration. Photo Gallery Extreme Gundam Agios Phase.jpg xtr-agios_maxi.png